Drame Indirect
by bousasa
Summary: Une revange ancestrale entraine bien plus de conséquence que ce qu'ils croyaient...
1. chapitre 1

Je suis enfin arrivée dans le Poudlard Express.

Plus de Pétunia pour me rabâcher à longueur de temps que je suis un monstre ! Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je suis un supposé monstre ! Je suis une... une sorcière voilà ! Ma soeur Pétunia est tellement jalouse de moi qu'elle me traite de monstre pour se protéger. Pour apprendre à contrôler mes pouvoirs, je vais dans une école de magie appelée Poudlard. Bien sûr ici j'ai des amies telles qu'Alice qui est ma meilleure amie. Alice a les cheveux bruns portés assez courts.

Elle a de beaux yeux bleus. Alice est en couple avec un autre étudiant de septième année. J'ai oublié de vous dire que nous étions justement en septième année. Ce petit ami est Frank Londubat. Mais toute l'école sait que Frank et Alice vont finir par se marier tôt ou tard (tôt de préférence). J'ai une autre meilleure amie qui s'appelle Marie Lee. Elle a les cheveux noirs de jaie et les a longs jusqu'aux hanches. Elle a de magnifiques yeux bleus clairs.  
>Bon tant qu'à être dans les présentations autant vous présenter le pire (pour la personnalité) : le groupe des quatre Maraudeurs. Il est formé de Sirius Black, un jeune plutôt prétentieux et (je dois l'avouer) séduisant, comme dans chaque livre il y a un héros qui fait craquer toutes les filles et qui reste humble. Mais là, c'est totalement le contraire. Black est arrogant et se pense au-dessus de tous. Avec son autre camarade que je vais bientôt vous présenter, il fait les quatre cents coups CHAQUE SEMAINE ! Grâce à mon rang de préfète, j'aide les professeurs à les arrêter. Black a les cheveux noirs qui lui tombent sur les épaules. Son truc qui fait craquer : son super sourire charmeur. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire ? Reprends-toi Lily. Il a les yeux noirs profonds et mystérieux. Le deuxième Maraudeur est James Potter. Je dois vous dire (à regrets) que lui aussi est assez sexy. James est attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ce qui ajoute plusieurs groupies dans son fan club... Il a les cheveux noirs et tout ébouriffés et pour être bien sûr qu'ils le restent, il passe tout le temps sa main dans ses magnifiques cheveux. Jam.. Je veux dire Potter a les yeux bleus clairs (wahou sexy), Remus lui est le seul membre de ce quatuor qui soit sensé. Il a les cheveux blonds cendrés et a souvent une ou deux cicatrices sur les bras. Peter (soupir), lui ne vaut même pas la peine d'être décrit mais bon, dix mots : petit, grassouillet, cheveux châtains pas beaux, insignifiant, ignorant, stupide et transparent. Voilà pour les présentations. Moi qui étais si heureuse, je me suis trompée.<br>- Eh ! Evans ! me crie notre bien connu James Potter.

- Potter, dis-je avec une mine souriante mais qui fait voir qu'il peut aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis...

- Ça te dirait d'aller voir Alice et Frank ?

- Oui pourquoi ? lui répondis-je méfiante car il ne m'avait pas demandé de sortir avec lui.

Ah oui j'avais oublié, le passe-temps favori de Potter est de me demander de sortir avec lui !

- Ben pour leur dire que maintenant on est ensemble ! C'est pas évident !

- Rhaa !

ET je lui inflige une gifle magistrale !

-Aïe ! Ça fait mal, mal, mal! hurlai-je en secouant vivement la main.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, Lily ? me demanda Alice qui passait sa tête à travers la porte du compartiment.

- Oh oui, ma Lily jolie ! Que se passe-t-il? me demanda ce crétin de Potter.

-Il se passe que ta grosse tête de gros imbécile est énormément dure et que j'ai autant mal à la main ! lui criai-je par-dessus la tête.

-Ah, mais tu vois, il ne faut plus que tu me gifles, sinon tu vas finir par avoir vraiment mal à la main, et ça je ne te le souhaite pas le moins du monde, me répondit Potter.

Je me suis donc retournée vers ma cabine et partie d'un pas rageur, hautain et aussi décidé que possible dans la mesure l'on se cogne le nez dans la vitre. Je vis donc parfaitement Alice et Marie Lee se retenir de manière très peu réussie d'éclater de rire.

-Ça va, vous pouvez y aller, leur dis-je d'un ton résigné lorsque je pus enfin rentrer dans notre compartiment. Oh, ça va, hein ! Pas besoin de mourir d'asphyxie. m'exclamai-je en les voyant se tordre de rire devant mes yeux.

-Oh là là ! Je suis désolé, Lily, mais c'était trop tordant te voir partir si fière et déterminée pour voir ta route se terminer dans la porte de la cabine, le nez tout écrasé.

-Mouais, c'est ça. En attendant, comment ça va avec Frank?

- Su-per-bien! On file le parfait amour et la France et l'Italie n'ont fait que renforcer notre amour !

Oh, j'avais oublié de vous préciser qu'Alice et Frank étaient partis en amoureux faire une escapade à Paris et à Venise. Tout ça parce que leurs parents sont de riches Aurors et qu'ils ont donc les moyens. Moi ? Jalouse ? Jamais...

-Et toi Marie? Comment vont les affaires amoureuses ?

-Aussi bien que celles de mon frère. Vous voyez, rien de bien sérieux.

Oups, encore un détail que j'avais oublié de mentionner. Marie Lee est la soeur de Sirius Black. Le plus connu de tous les coureurs de jupons de toute l'école de Poudlard. Suivi de près par James Potter.

-Et toi, ma belle petite Lily ? me demanda Alice.

-Non, Alice, aucun développement entre moi et Potter. Et il n'y en aura sans doute jamais.

-Et merde, les filles ! On est arrivée !


	2. chapitre 2

-Mais attends ! Je n'ai pas fini de mettre ma robe et je n'ai même pas trouvé ma chaussure gauche pas plus que ma cravate ! cria Alice, enchevêtrée dans sa robe de sorcière avant de tomber par terre et de se mettre à hurler de peur.  
>-Désolé Alice, mais je ne peux pas t'aider, je suis tout aussi mal prise avec ma propre cravate et mes collants ! lui répondit Marie-Lee.<br>-Oh, mon Dieu… Qu'est-ce que je fais avec ces deux débiles ? Me demandai-je intérieurement, enfin pas si intérieurement que ça…  
>-On t'a entendue, Lily ! crièrent en chœur Alice et Marie-Lee.<br>Trente minutes plus tard, nous sommes enfin sorties de ce foutu train.  
>-Oh, regardez ! On est tellement en avance que personne n'est encore sorti du train ! Comme c'est drôle ! s'écria Alice.<br>-Oh là là… Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Marie-Lee.  
>-Qu'est-ce qui y a, tu n'aimes pas arriver trop en avance? s'interrogea Alice.<br>-Non Alice, ce n'est pas ça. Le problème n'est pas que nous sommes tellement en avance que personne n'est sorti. Le problème, c'est que nous sommes tellement en retard que tout le monde est PARTI ! SANS NOUS ! lui ai-je répondu.  
>- Ah... Mais ce n'est pas grave, je connais un chemin par la forêt pour y rentrer. Allez, venez !<br>-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de suivre Alice la lunatique dans la forêt ? me chuchota Marie-Lee.  
>-Bah, on n'a rien à perdre...<br>-Sauf notre vie…

Vingt minutes plus tard :  
>-Je le savais! On n'aurait jamais dû la suivre! On est perdue et on va tous mourir ! Ici ! Dans cette fichue forêt !<br>-Désolée d'avoir essayé d'aider ! La prochaine fois, je me la fermerai et vous vous débrouillerez !  
>-Mais non ! Calme-toi, Alice.<br>-Pff...  
>-Oh ! Mais regardez ! Juste là ! Ce n'est pas un cerf et un… Un Sinistros !<br>-Mais non, Lily ! C'est un chien. UN CHIEN QUI N'A RIEN À FAIRE ICI ! PAS PLUS QUE LE CERF ! hurla Marie-Lee.  
>Quinze minutes plus tard :<br>Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Marie-Lee s'est mise à hurler tout à l'heure. Après tout, le chien a l'air très sympathique et d'avoir pris Marie-Lee en affection (chose qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier). Et le cerf ! Que dire de magnifique cerf… Si beau, si puissant, si... wow ! Et puis, on pouvait voir en-dessous de son magnifique poil ses muscles jouer lorsqu'il marchait. Ses yeux... que dire de ses yeux ? Ils me paraissaient si familiers. D'un bleu magnifique qui me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Mais qui ?  
>-Hey ! Les filles, on est arrivée ! Je vous avais bien dit qu'il fallait me suivre !<br>-Mais Alice, ce n'est pas grâce à toi qu'on est là, mais grâce au cerf et au… Mais où sont-ils passés ? Je voulais dire merci au petit cerf !  
>-Ah ben, tiens, le revoilà... dit-Marie-Lee.<br>-Merci, petit cerf ! lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez. Bon, on y va ?  
>-Lily, viens ! On y va ! me dit Marie-Lee en jetant un regard noir aux deux animaux.<br>-Oh ! Mais calme-toi ! Ils ne t'ont rien fait !  
>-Pff ! Profiteurs et hypocrites... VOILÀ CE QU'ILS SONT !<br>-Tu parles d'eux comme si c'étaient des humains et que tu les connaissais ! C'est drôle !  
>-Non, pas du tout !<br>-Allez, les filles ! Souriez, tout le monde nous regarde ! On est dans la Grande Salle, nous glissa Alice.  
>Nous allions donc calmement nous assoir avec un gros sourire forcé aux lèvres comme nous l'avait gentiment proposé Alice avec un coup de coude plutôt fort pour sa petite personne si menue. Puis je vis les maraudeurs arrivés à leur tour tous essoufflés. « Comme c'est étrange. Eux-aussi sont arrivés en retards et leur robes sont toutes de travers.» Naturellement, Mcgonagall ne pouvait laisser passer ces, et je cite, deux retards totalement injustifiés et qu'après le repas nous devions immédiatement nous rendre au bureau du directeur. Devants TOUTE la Grande Salle, ce qui est pour tous vous dire TRÈS humiliant. Surtout que je suis rabaissée au rang très inferieur de Potter.<br>-Et merde. Comment bien commencer l'année en dix leçons par Marie-Lee Black.  
>-Mais non, ce n'est pas si grave. On va surement avoir à une simple réprimande. Tenta Alice.<br>-Mais justement on va avoir la même punition que mon frère mais je veux qu'il ait LA punition du siècle, mais je n'ai pas envi de me faire punir moi-même…  
>-En route vers l'enfer les filles…<p>

_**Dans le bureau du professeur Mcgonagall**_

-Donc, vous allez venir astiquer avec ardeur et passion les trophées dans, et bien ma foi, dans la salle des trophées.  
>-Gni gni gni. Je. Non…<br>-Mademoiselle Evans? Avez-vous un problème? Devez-vous vous rendre à l'infirmerie?  
>-Ou. Non madame. J'avais quelque chose coincé dans la gorge.<br>-Bien. Je vous dis donc au revoir.  
>Je. Fulmine. C'est très simple. Je. Fulmine. Non mais vous vous rendez conte! En plus d'être puni AVEC Potter, Je dois astiquer SES trophées! Bien j'en ai gagné quelques uns, Mais pas autant que Potter! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas aussi facile de gagner des trophées en étant un géni des potions qu'en étant un idiot qui vole super bien sur un balais (volant).<br>-Hey Evans! Alors on se voit demain! On pourrait souper ensemble me proposa-t-il de manière très narcissique accompagné d'un clin d'œil "charmeur "…  
>-James… dis-je d'un ton doucereux, VA TE FAIRE VOIR!<br>-Tu verras, ma douce, un jour ou l'autre, tu verras que je suis l'homme de ta vie et tu me remercieras…  
>-Tu as tout à fait raison James.<br>-Ah! Tu vois je te l'avais dit!  
>-Oui je te dirai merci lorsque tu m'auras ENFIN foutu la paix!<br>-J'imaginais une autre raison mais bon pour l'instant celle la me suffiras…  
>Je vis alors Sirius se frapper la tête de sa paume de main et Remus soupirer d'exaspération et rire malgré eux de la stupidité de la réponse de Potter.<p>

_**Le lendemain**_

-Non! Non! Non! Lâchez-moi! Je n'irai jamais laver les trophées de mon frère!  
>-Marie-Lee Black! Je vous sommes de lâcher le poteau de votre lit à baldaquin! Ordre de la Capitaine Lily Evans et délivrer par la sergente Alice Longbottom!<br>-POUM POUM POUM POUM! Ici capitaine Evans! Officier Black, je décrète que vous devez lâcher ce poteau et venir astiquer les trophées avec vos camarades! De plus, vous devrez espionner l'ennemi qui est de la même chaire que vous! Longbottom, votre cible sera le grand fatigué! Et je me chargerai moi-même de leur chef. Le dragueur manqué! Quant-à l'autre, il ne représente pas de danger pour nous!  
>-CHEF OUI CHEF!<br>-chef oui chef…  
>-Je n'ai rien entendu officier Black!<br>-Chef oui chef!  
>-Quoi?<br>-CHEF OUI CHEF!  
>-Enfin!<p>

_**Pendant ce temps chez les maraudeurs**_

-Alors les gars, vous voulez qui?  
>-Oh! Come on James!<br>-Moi je prends ma p'tite sœur…  
>-Bon. Je crois que suis obligé. Puisque James me tuerais si j'osai prononcer le nom maudit… Je vais prends soins d'Alice…<br>-Et moi de Lily Evans!

_**Rendu là-bas**_

-Mumus! Alors comment sa va?  
>-Héhé… Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui passer sa soirée à astiquer des trophées…<br>-Ne te plain pas... Moi je dois nettoyer ceux de Potter!  
>-Euh… Moi aussi!<br>-Oui! Mais toi en première année tu as été aveuglé par je ne sais quoi et tu t'es lié d'amitié avec cet imbécile…  
>-Lily! Ne sois pas si dure! James est peut-être un peu vantard mais il est aussi un ami loyal, compréhensif et courageux!<br>-D'accord, si tu le dis…  
>-Et bien oui! Je le dis!<br>-Non! Je ne sortirai pas avec toi! M'écriais-je en voyant Potter s'approcher et ouvrir la bouche.  
>-Je voulais simplement te demander comment tu allais mais je crois que j'ai ma réponse…<br>-Ah oui! Et comment je me sens, Potter?  
>-Folle. Totalement folle…<br>-Allons allons! Commençons donc à laver les trophées! N'est-ce pas ma chère sœur? S'exclama Sirius avec un sourire carnassier…

_**1 heure plus tard**_

-Ah! James tu te souviens de celui la? Tu sais? Celui qu'on avait gagné pour le meilleur remontage de points!  
>-C'est sur! C'est vous qui les faites descendre ces points bandes d'idiot!<br>-Oh! Voudrais-tu cessez de gémir et nous laisser passer un bon moment?  
>-Espèce de…! Marie-Lee! Dis à ton frère de se l'a fermé!<br>-Sirius. Ferme-la.  
>-Demandé si gentiment… NON!<p>

_**De retour dans les dortoirs**_

-Alors! Au rapport! Qu'avons-nous apprit ce soir?  
>-Rien madame! Excepté qu'ils sont tous, sauf Lupin, très vaniteux!<br>-Non, non, non, non. non! J'ai du endurer leurs âneries toute la soirée pour RIEN! Gémis-je en sautant à pied joint…  
>-Euh, oui Lily chérie… Je suis vraiment désolé… Quoi que James est été particulièrement exemplaire ce soir… Du moins comparé à mon frère.<br>-Même Voldemort parait être un enfant de cœur comparé à ton frère!  
>-Faudrait pas exagérer tout de même…<br>-Bon Severus!  
>-Peut-être, mais il reste un sal**d!<p>

_**Chez les maraudeurs**_

-Mission accomplit les gars! Lily Evans trouve Sirius encore plus timbré et énervant que moi!  
>-Mouais… mais moi je la trouve assez mignonne et sympathique la petite Alice…<br>-Tu sais qu'elle sort avec Frank Londubat?  
>-Oui! Et alors?<br>-Sirius. Sérieusement, je te savais coureur de jupon, mais briseur de couple?  
>-Elle viendra d'elle-même…<br>-Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir à li…  
>-Non!<br>-Sirius! Si tu fais ça, tu peux me croire que notre relation ne seras plus jamais la même. Et en négatif.  
>-Et bien ça ne seras pas mon. Problème.<br>-Saches aussi que dans cette entreprise, je serai toujours du côté de Frank.  
>-Je te l'ai dit! Elle viendra d'elle-même…<br>-Hey! Vous parlez de quoi les gars?  
>-De rien Frank, de rien…<br>-c'est N'importe quoi…

_**De retour chez les filles**_

-Lily, Marie… Ça ne va pas…  
>-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?<br>-C'est Frank. Je ne sans plus la passion, l'attirance la joie que j'avais d'être avec lui. Et puis il y a ce garçon… termina Alice avec un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.  
>-Qui? Qui Alice pourrait te faire douter de Frank?<p> 


	3. chapitre 3

_**Chez les filles**_

- Je suis désolée ! Je ne peux pas vous le dire ! J'ai trop honte ! J'ai un petit ami parfait et moi comme une cruche je tombe sous le charme du plus grand coureur de jupons de l'école !  
>Devant notre air interdit, Alice dut comprendre l'indice flagrant, et la bourde, par le fait même qu'elle venait de nous donner. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, de colère, de désespoir, mais aussi d'une honte encore plus profonde.<br>- Non, ne me dis pas que c'est de mon frère que tu parles ? Dis-moi que j'ai manqué un bout, que James et Sirius ont été détrôné par un Serdaigle ?  
>- Je suis désolée ! Croyez-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu le faire. Mais ce soir, il était tellement drôle, et puis, il était plutôt attentif à moi…<br>- Alice, tu le côtoies pourtant depuis tant de temps. Une petite question. Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu sais pourtant toutes ses pratiques visant à séduire sa proie. D'abord, il s'arrange pour la côtoyer, puis il devient graduellement attentif à elle, pour ensuite lui faire des avances ouvertes, il sort avec la fille et puis il la largue après lui avoir, la plupart du temps, volé sa virginité… C'est ce que tu veux Alice ?  
>- Non. Mais si j'étais différente des autres ? S'il m'appréciait réellement ? Si je manquais tout cela par peur ? JE veux essayer !<br>- Alice, tu oublies Frank… lui mentionnai-je doucement.  
>- Je vais voir comment ça évolue, et si je sens que Frank se reprend, je pourrai reconsidérer mon choix.<br>- Et Sirius ?  
>- Même chose.<br>- Alice, ça ne fonctionnera jamais. L'un ou autre se rendra bien compte que tu te joues d'eux !  
>- Lily, ce sera Frank. Mon frère est totalement au courant qu'Alice sort déjà avec Frank ! Je ne le savais pas aussi mesquin et cruel…<br>- Oh ! Mais arrête Marie ! Tu n'en sais rien ! Combien de vraies relations as-tu eues depuis la dernière année ?  
>- Aucune ! Justement ! Je sais parfaitement ce que c'est de vouloir pour vouloir ! Pas toi ! Tu as justement un petit ami doux, attentionné, gentil et par-dessus tout, qui t'aime ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il était affreux ! Il est même très mignon !<br>- Eh bien sors avec lui s'il te plaît tant ! s'écria Alice avant de s'enfuir.

_**Chez les garçons**_

- Bon ! Maintenant que Frank est parti, on va pouvoir parler franchement. Tu vas nous expliquer pourquoi, au grand pourquoi tu as décidé de t'amouracher d'Alice, qui est, comme nous le savons tous, en couple avec Frank Londubat, ton colocataire de chambre !  
>- Premièrement, je N'ai PAS décidé de m'amouracher, comme tu dis si bien, d'Alice. Crois-moi, si j'avais pu, je ne l'aurais pas fait ! Et deuxièmement, si vous aviez été un peu plus attentifs à elle, vous auriez remarqué qu'entre elle et Frank, rien ne va plus ! Avant, on ne pouvait les voir sans être ensemble, sans les voir se chuchoter des mots doux, se glisser des regards complices…<br>Une amertume nouvelle montait dans la voix de Sirius, tel un poison lent, mais sûr.  
>- Sirius, Sirius, ne me dis pas que…<br>- Te dire quoi ? Que depuis toujours je l'aime ? Que dès la première fois où je l'ai aperçue, je suis tombé sous le charme ? Eh bien oui, je te le dis ! C'est avec moi qu'elle devrait être, pas avec Londubat…  
>Le dernier mot, Sirius le cracha presque.<br>- Il fallait le dire depuis le début ! Ça change tout Sirius ! Bien sûr, tu as ta part de faute dans ce qui est arrivé… Si tu n'avais pas été aussi vantard et coureur de jupons, tu serais sans doute avec elle en ce funeste jour… pour Frank Londubat…  
>- Dois-je comprendre que tu es avec moi sur ce coup-là, Remus ?<br>- Bien sûr ! Et je crois que je parle en nom de tous les autres Maraudeurs ?  
>- J'embarque à fond !<br>- Comme toujours… murmura Remus plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.  
>- Euh… Les gars, moi je ne peux pas…<br>- Comment ? Tu nous laisses tomber !  
>- J'aurais bien voulu participer, mais mes parents me trouvent trop mou. Ils ont donc décidé de m'envoyer à Durmstrang…<br>- Quoi ? Quand est-ce que tu pars ? s'affola James, qui était resté silencieux depuis qu'il avait donné son assentiment.  
>- Ce soir…<br>- Oh, et quand est-ce que tu comptais nous en parler ?  
>- Ben… là…<br>- À la place de se chicaner, pourquoi ne pas commencer tout de suite notre plan…?  
>- Excellente idée… Qu'en dis-tu Queudver ?<br>- J'approuve totalement…

_**Dans la Grande Salle, pour souper**_

- Hey Lily ! Comment ça va ? Moi ça va super bien !  
>- Peut-être que tantôt j'étais un peu sur les nerfs… Mais là, toi, ouf !<br>- Salut Alice. Comment ça va ?  
>- Bien. Et toi ?<br>- Mieux depuis que tu es là…  
>- Oh… Merci… Mais il y a un problème ?<br>- Peter s'en va…  
>- Mon Dieu ! Vous étiez tous si proches ! Ça va vous faire un choc… Tu tiens le coup ?<br>- Je tente du mieux que je peux…  
>- Euh, euh, euh… Lily, tu heum, fais quoi euh pendant tes vacances ?<br>- Je vais chez moi… Pourquoi ?  
>- Pour savoir… Tu habites où ?<br>- Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, je le sais déjà…  
>- Tu n'aimerais pas un beau bouquet de lys blancs ? Tu sais… Lily, lys… Anglais français…<br>- Bonne déduction mon cher Watson…  
>- Watson ? C'est qui lui ? Ton chum peut-être ? Montre-le moi et on va voir c'est qui le plus fort ! Hahaha !<br>- OK... Je crois que quand j'aurai un chum, je ne te le montrerai pas…  
>- Pfft, il serait de toute façon trop trouillard pour se montrer, tu casserais, tu viendrais me voir et on aurait plein de beaux enfants !<br>- L'art de détourner des propos à son avantage… ou presque… Et je ne te ferai jamais plein de beaux enfants…  
>- Tu sais Lily, intervint Peter, vous êtes tous les deux très beaux et donc vous auriez plein de beaux enfants ! Donc oui, vos enfants seront beaux !<br>- Peter. Je. Ne. Parlais. Pas. Dans. Ce. Sens. Là. Je. Voulais. Dire. Que. Je. Ne. Ferai. Jamais. D'enfant. À. James.  
>- Mouais, c'est ce qu'on verra…<br>- Je dis qu'ils auront les cheveux noirs comme moi mais qu'ils auront les yeux de Lily, vert émeraude…  
>- N'importe quoi…<br>- Lily n'a toujours pas compris que James était l'homme de sa vie ?  
>- Moi et ta sœur, ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a compris… C'est Lily qui a du mal à comprendre… James, lui, ça fait longtemps qu'il le sait…<br>- En fait, non. Il l'aime, c'est sûr… Mais il ne sait pas que c'est la femme de ses rêves…Qu'elle est celle qui comblera toutes ses attentes, tous ses désirs, tout en se respectant elle-même, car les siens seront les mêmes que lui…  
>Pendant qu'il lui disait cette magnifique et très romantique phrase, il se tourna lentement vers elle et ils s'observèrent, longtemps, dans les yeux, après la fin de sa phrase…<br>J'aperçus alors Alice et Sirius, les yeux dans les yeux, et je décidai de prendre des mesures drastiques.  
>- Bon, bon, bon ! Alice, il faut que l'on aille chercher Marie-Lee, alors on vous laisse.<br>Mon plan marcha à merveille, ou un peu, du moins. Alice et Sirius ne se quittèrent pas des yeux avant qu'ils ne soient hors du champ de vision l'un de l'autre.  
>- Alice, tu n'es pas encore séparée de Frank à ce que je sache ? la sermonnai-je.<br>- Oh Lily ! Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. Il est tellement parfait et attentif à moi, même quand il traverse lui-même une mauvaise passe…  
>- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?<br>- Peter s'en va. Ses parents l'ont muté à Durmstrang…  
>- Le pauvre. Il n'est déjà adapté ici que grâce à James, Remus et Sirius. Qu'est-ce que ça va être dans une école où règne la loi du plus fort ?<br>- Je n'en ai aucune espèce d'idée… Au fait, tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser avec James, ce soir…  
>- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?<br>- Laisse-lui au moins une chance Lily…  
>- Je lui en ai déjà laissé une…<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- C'était en première année. Il y avait un bal et James m'avait invitée. Je m'étais faite belle pour lui… Comme dans tous les films, je suis descendue lentement des escaliers, sauf que contrairement au film, mon cavalier ne m'attendait pas au bas des marches et il ne poussa pas un soupir de ravissement. Non, James, ce soir-là, brilla par son absence…<br>- Lily, je sais que tu n'es pas fan de Quidditch, mais tu aurais au moins pu te renseigner sur le match…  
>- Peux-tu m'expliquer le rapport entre ma déception amoureuse par rapport à James et un match de Quidditch ?<br>- James s'était grièvement blessé au bras ce soir-là. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu se présenter…  
>- Je lui en ai donc voulu tout ce temps pour rien ?<br>- Oui…  
>- Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il ne m'a pas présenté d'excuse.<br>- Têtue comme tu es, je crains qu'il n'ait voulu s'excuser mais que tu ne lui aies pas laissé de chance…  
>- Oh non…<p>

Crotte, crotte, crotte ! J'ai tout fait foirer, encore une fois !  
>-Mais non, Lily, c'est sans doute l'une des rares choses que tu fais rater !<br>-Est-ce que c'est supposé me réconforter, Alice ?  
>-J'avais l'impression mais bon… Alors, on la trouve Marie, oui ou non ?<br>-Euh… C'était une excuse pour te faire sortir de là…  
>-Ah… Merci Lily… Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec James ?<br>-Ma foi… Je ne crois pas que je vais arriver devant lui et dire « James, je me suis merdée dans mes sentiments ! En fait, je crois même éprouver une certaine attirance envers toi ! ».  
>-J'ai deux petites questions pour toi Lily. Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu aimes James ? Et tu vas faire quoi dans le cas où James soit derrière toi ?<br>-Hein ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il n'est pas là !  
>-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire…<br>-Ha ha. Très drôle. Et non, je n'aime pas James. J'ai dit que j'éprouvais une PETITE attirance envers lui.  
>-C'est pour ça que tu as presque fait une crise cardiaque quand j'ai insinué que James était derrière toi ?<br>-Oh. Ça… Non ! C'était simplement pour ne pas perdre ma réputation…  
>-Tu m'as totalement convaincue, Lily…<br>-Tu sais quoi, Alice ? On est dans la même crotte toutes les deux…  
>-Quelle crotte ?<br>-Toi, tu es amoureuse d'un autre homme que ton petit copain. Moi, j'éprouve une attirance envers le fruit défendu…  
>-Le fruit défendu… pouffa Alice.<br>-Eh oui, le fruit défendu !  
>-Allons chercher Marie Lee…<br>Alors que nous marchions tranquillement en silence dans les couloirs à la recherche de Marie Lee, je pensais à ce casse-tête qui se profilait à l'horizon : une Alice totalement perdue dans ses sentiments malgré le fait qu'elle nous assurait savoir qu'elle aimait Sirius. Et moi, moi qui en étais peut-être à aimer mon pire ennemi, c'est-à-dire James Potter. C'était vrai qu'il pouvait être drôle et que souvent, lorsqu'il prenait ma défense devant les Serpentard, son visage prenait une tout autre facette : il devenait courageux et vaillant, sans une once d'arrogance, du moins, parfois… Et que se sentir désirée était un sentiment très agréable, malgré sa cour un peu maladroite et les commentaires souvent déplacés de Sirius. Les courts moments passés avec lui étaient souvent comme une brise de fraîcheur pour moi, élève si studieuse… Quand soudain, un cri retentit.  
>-Alice, cette voix, c'était celle de Marie ?<br>-Je crois bien ! Vite Lily !  
>Une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, nous trouvions Marie aux prises avec une bande de créatures immondes.<br>-Mais qu'est-ce que…  
>- On n'a pas le temps !<br>Une bataille des plus ardues s'ensuivit : ces petites créatures étaient beaucoup plus coriaces qu'elles ne le paraissaient, agiles et puissantes, nous avions beaucoup de difficultés à les atteindre. Sans la venue inattendue d'un élève qui nous était inconnu des trois, nous aurions succombé. Marie étant déjà hors de jeu, nous l'avions menée dans un coin, espérant ainsi la cacher. Seulement, au moment où nous comptions remercier l'inconnu, Alice s'exclama :  
>-Marie, il faut la réanimer pour te la présenter…<br>-Alex, Alex Forrington, nous dit-il en nous souriant.  
>Pendant qu'Alice était partie chercher Marie Lee, j'eus tout le temps pour détailler le jeune homme : il était grand, mais moins que James, il avait aussi des yeux bleus, mais moins électrisants que James. Musclé mais moins que James. Le nez qui se retroussait lorsqu'il souriait, mais plus que James et…<br>-Mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi ? me chuchotai-je.  
>-Lily ? s'interrogea Alex.<br>-Oh rien… lui répondis-je. James, je n'ai que ce mot à la bouche… me dis-je encore à voix basse.  
>Alex se retourna encore une fois, mais ne dit rien cette fois ci, il ne m'adressa qu'un sourire amusé, ce qui était très étrange pour sa maison. Je venais de me rendre compte qu'il était à Serpentard !<br>-Alex ? Est-ce que c'est moi, ou tu es un Serpentard ?  
>-Non. Ce n'est pas toi. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? Sûrement en voyant mon expression blessée et renfermé, il comprit : Oui c'est vrai que mes compagnons de maison ne sont tous des enfants de chœur particulièrement côté langage et surtout Malfeoy et sa clique, mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Rusé et malin ne viennent pas automatiquement avec mesquin…<br>-En effet ! Tu en es la preuve vivante. Ce n'est que la plupart des Serpentard avec qui j'ai « discuté » n'étaient pas très amicaux…  
>-Oui je sais. Le problème est que la réputation de Salazar Serpentard nous colle aux fesses depuis des millénaires. Donc, avant même que nous ayons le temps d'approcher n'importe quelle maison autre que Serpentard, les élèves nous rient aux nez et nous envoient des piques. Beaucoup plus d'élèves de Serpentard étaient très gentils au début de l'année, seulement, avec le temps, ils sont devenus méchants à force d'êtres rejetés par les autres… Donc ceux qui sont dans mon genre se retiennent car, c'est la plupart du temps plus fort que nous de se défendre ou de devenir Malefoy bis… Certains, Severus par exem…Voyant mon visage peiné et haineux, il arrêta immédiatement.<br>-Ne me parle pas de ce traître. Il a choisi son camp de manière parfaitement consciente et par le fait même, m'a abandonnée.  
>-Lily, crois-moi, une force étrange est à l'œuvre ici et moindrement qu'un vert et argent touche le mal d'un doigt, il y est condamné, rongé par un désir plus puissant que lui-même… Rogue en est le parfait exemple.<br>-Que veux-tu dire ?  
>-Severus est profondément am…<br>-Lily ! Lily ! Marie Lee n'est plus là ! Nooooon ! sanglota Alice.  
>-Non, non, non ! C'est impossible ! m'écriai-je en la rejoignant.<br>-Qu'avait-elle de spéciale ? s'interrogea Alex.

-Rien ! Rien excepté être Black ! Et encore ! m'exclamai-je.

-Et encore ! Non mais ça ne va pas ! Vous ne savez ce qui arrive à tous les membres de la famille Black ? s'écria Alex.

-Mais quoi ? Si tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Marie, dis-le nous ! le pressa Alice.

-Une race que leurs ancêtres auraient réduit à l'esclavage et qu'ils auraient presque mené à l'extinction serait de retour et ils n'ont qu'un désir : la vengeance…  
>-Mais Marie-Lee n'est pas comme eux ! Elle est douce, gentille et généreuse ! Tout le contraire de ses ancêtres !<br>-Ça, ils ne le savent pas…  
>- Oh non, non, non… chuchota Alice avec effroi.<br>-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Alice ?  
>-Quel autre Black dont nous apprécions la présence connaissez-vous ?<br>-Sirius ! m'écriai-je en partant rejoindre Alice qui était déjà partie, suivie de près par Alex.  
>-Où est Sirius ? s'écria Alice en débouchant telle une tornade dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.<br>-Je crois qu'il est parti manger… nous expliqua James. Bonjour, Lily, me dit-il tout particulièrement, accompagné d'un magnifique sourire.  
>-Bonjour, dis-je rapidement et sèchement. James me parut peiné par cet énième rejet de ma part. Malheureusement, James ne savait pas les raisons réelles de celui-ci. Après tout, il me remercierait plus tard quand on aurait sauvé les fesses de son meilleur ami. Toi, le Serpentard, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?<br>-Longue histoire. Bye Jam… Potter, répondis-je à la place d'Alex en courant rejoindre Alice qui était, encore une fois, déjà partie.  
>-Alice ! Attend nous !<br>-Lily, j'ai si peur qu'il ne soit pas là…  
>-Allez, viens, lui dis-je en la faisant rentrer dans la grande salle. Regarde, il est là-bas ! Tu vois, tu n'avais aucune raison de t'inquiéter.<br>-Sirius, interpela Alice en posant sa main sur son épaule, épaule qui semblait d'ailleurs plus frêle que d'habitude.  
>Lorsqu'il se retourna, nous poussions à l'unisson un cri de désespoir :<br>-Non ! Ce n'est pas lui !  
>-Non, en effet. Moi c'est John…<p> 


	4. chapitre 4

- Désolée, John... Nous nous sommes trompés de personne... Nous repartons à sa recherche de ce pas ! s'excusa Alice avec une pointe de désespoir que "John" ne perçut pas, contrairement à moi...

Une fois éloignées de cet énergumène qui n'avait même pas remarqué qu'on venait de le comparer au plus beau jeune homme de Poudlard, jeune homme qui est, soit dit en passant, disparu ou kidnappé par d'anciennes créatures démoniaques... je dis donc à Alice :

- On va le retrouver Alice. Je te le promets !  
>- On ne sait même pas ce que sont ces... choses !<br>- À vrai dire, JE le sais. Et dorénavant, j'apprécierais que vous m'attendiez avant de dévaler les marches à toute vitesse en me laissant en plan avec vos "charmants" amis les Gryffondor... intervint alors Alex.  
>- Oui, désolée... lui répondit faiblement Alice, totalement atterrée par la disparition de Sirius à un tel point qu'elle ne remarqua même pas les éraflures sur son visage.<br>- Attends ! Tu as dit que tu savais ce qu'elles étaient ? m'exclamai-je, beaucoup plus alerte qu'Alice. Et ce sont nos charmants amis qui t'ont fait ça ? dis-je en désignant ses éraflures.  
>- Si vous aviez un peu mieux écouté en histoire de la magie, vous l'auriez su... Et oui, ce sont eux...<br>- Voudriez-vous arrêter de vous parler ainsi sur un propos aussi insignifiant que qui écoute le mieux en cours ? Et toi ! Tu vas nous le dire, oui ou non, qu'est-ce qui a capturé mon Sirius ?  
>- Ton Sirius ? Et ce sont des stragoles.<br>- Des stragoles ? Tu en es sûr car j'ai lu que justement les Black les avaient tous tués ! Jusqu'aux derniers !  
>- Sauf une infime partie qui s'est reproduite en secret tout ce temps...<br>- Je comprends pourquoi ils veulent tous les tuer... me désolai-je.  
>- Je ne crois pas qu'ils veuillent les tuer tout de suite, intervint Alice. Ils vont plutôt les réduire en esclavage d'abord, puis les tuer comme les Black ont fait pour eux. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'y aura aucun survivant si l'on n'agit pas...<br>- Alice a raison. Nous devrions aller dire à James et Remus ce qui est arrivé à Sirius et Marie-Lee ! dis-je.  
>- Puisque vous semblez avoir besoin de mon aide je viens et vous, je vous en prie, allez expliquer à vos gentils amis que je suis dans votre camp ! Ok ? nous supplia Alex.<br>- Bien sûr Alex ! Tu es notre allié maintenant ! Mais si j'étais toi, ce serait des Serpentard que j'aurais peur... Ils tiennent beaucoup à leur "honneur"...  
>- Tu n'as pas tort Lily... J'en connais certains qui seraient sûrement prêts à s'allier avec moi et qui veulent rétablir notre véritable honneur ! Mais ils ne représentent qu'une faible portion des Serpentard...<br>- Tu as raison... Nous devrions avertir le directeur de ce qui arrive et par le même fait, lui demander si tu peux dormir avec les Gryffondor...  
>- Vos "gentils et amicaux" Gryffondor ? ironisa Alex.<br>- Nos futurs gentils et amicaux Gryffondor, lui rétorquai-je.  
>- Dans un futur proche ou sinon tu ne pourras plus me reluquer comme tantôt avec autant de plaisir... me dit-il avec une pointe d'humour.<br>- Tu m'as vue ? Et je ne te reluquais pas ! Je te détaillais. Nuance !  
>- Reluquer, détailler... Quelle différence ? s'exclama-t-il.<br>- Tout !  
>- Ce que vous m'énervez ! Venez ! gronda Alice.<p>

Rendus chez le directeur.

- C'est quoi le mot de passe d'après toi ? lui chuchotai-je.  
>- Tu n'étais pas préfète-en-chef toi ?<br>- Euh... Oui mais je m'en souviens plus... lui avouai-je, penaude.  
>- Tu ne t'en souviens plus ! me hurla-t-il.<br>- Chuuuut ! Moins fort...  
>- Regardez la pro en action, nous interrompit Alice. Mooooonsieuuuuuuur ! Mooooonsieuuuuuur ! hurla alors Alice à pleins poumons en frappant le mur à côté étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de porte...<br>- Moins fort mademoiselle Londubat. Je suis ici... lui reprocha Dumbledore qui était, en effet, juste derrière nous tout ce temps.  
>- Hey ! Alice, Lily, le Serpentard ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? nous hurla James qui était arrivé à un mètre de nous.<br>- Alex, Alex ! Pas "le Serpentard"... s'exaspéra Alex.  
>- C'est ça, c'est ça... Le Serpentard... lui retourna James avec cependant une touche d'humour.<br>- Est-ce que Remus est avec vous ? Et Sirius ? demanda Alice toujours avec la même touche d'espoir.  
>- Remus est à quelques pas d'ici, en train de régler une quelconque histoire entre deux petits de première... Et je croyais Sirius avec vous... ?<br>- Non, murmura Alice la gorge étranglée par tant d'émotion.  
>- On ira le chercher tantôt ! Il doit encore être en train de "discuter" avec des filles ou des elfes de maison...<br>- Des elfes de maison ! m'exclamai-je.  
>- Oui... Pour de la nourriture... Il faut bien qu'on se nourrisse, grand joueur de Quidditch et séducteur en série... Il faut du carburant pour alimenter ces chefs-d'œuvre !<br>- Ah ! Je croyais que vous faisiez la même chose qu'avec les filles, mais avec des elfes de maison...  
>- Ahahah ! Je ne te croyais pas aussi... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire !<br>- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre cette très... intéressante discussion, mais je crois que vous vouliez me parlez de quelque chose...  
>- Oui ! Pourrions-nous rentrer dans votre bureau pour plus d'intimité ? répondit Alice pour nous tous.<br>- Attendez-moi ! Je suis là ! nous pria Remus.  
>- Bon ! Puisque tout le monde est là, autant commencer tout de suite. Premièrement, non pas que je n'encourage pas les amitiés inter-maisons, mais que fait ce Serpentard avec vous ? Particulièrement Monsieur Potter, réputé pour sa hantise des vert et argent.<br>- Eh bien, pour vous l'expliquer, il faut remonter très loin dans le temps.  
>- Parfait, rentrons dans mon bureau car j'ai le pressentiment que ce que vous allez me dire va prendre beaucoup, beaucoup de temps...<br>- Excellente idée professeur, même si Alice l'a proposé une dizaine de minutes plus tôt...  
>- Allez, rentrons...<p>

Rendus dans son bureau.

- Donc, expliquez-moi tout ce qui s'est passé.  
>- Lily, pourrais-tu lui expliquer ? me demanda Alice.<br>- Bien sûr... Je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux.

Je lui racontai donc tous, en omettant seulement les sentiments d'Alice envers Sirius mais je leur narrai cependant ses doutes envers son couple. Curieusement, James jeta un regard satisfait à Remus qui le lui retourna. Cependant, je butai lorsque vint le temps de parler de la disparition Marie-Lee et de la supposition de celle de Sirius.

- Je, je ne peux pas continuer. Pardonnez-moi professeur.  
>- Ce n'est rien. Quelqu'un peut continuer ?<br>- Moi. Je peux le raconter, se proposa Alex.  
>- Merci Monsieur Forrington. Allez-y.<br>- Donc, lorsque je suis arrivé, Alice et Lily étaient aux prises avec des stragoles, créatures supposées éteintes.  
>- En êtes-vous sûr Monsieur, car si vos amis ne leur feraient mal qu'en cas de défense, ce n'est pas le cas pour la majorité du reste de la famille...<br>- J'en doutais aussi, mais j'ai fait le lien il y a environ une demi-heure. La disparition de plusieurs Black, des créatures ressemblant à leurs anciens esclaves... Cela m'apparaît comme évident maintenant...  
>- En effet. Vous avez un excellent esprit de déduction.<br>- Donc, c'est le dernier moment où j'ai aperçu Marie-Lee. Peu après, Alice a fait un autre rapprochement... continua Alex.

Cependant, à ce moment, James me susurra à l'oreille :

- Alors Lily, il ne manque que ton brillant esprit pour conclure ce trio de "brillants esprits de déduction"...

J'eus alors une réaction qui me surprit moi-même : je pouffai à la réplique de James ! Et lui répliquai moi aussi : "Attends un peu que je me mette de la partie". Cette phrase me valut un sourire éclatant de la part de James. Sourire que Dumbledore remarqua et il nous le fit clairement comprendre :

- Mademoiselle Evans et Monsieur Potter ! Je vous prierai de bien vouloir écouter votre camarade ici présent !  
>- Oui. Pardonnez-moi professeur.<p>

Lorsqu'il reprit, je me rendis compte qu'il avait arrêté de parler et n'avait pas encore abordé le cas de Sirius. Il inspira donc lentement comme s'il allait parler de sa propre capture et recommença doucement, avec une voix chaude et réconfortante, mais tout de même une pointe de désolation.

- Alice a donc fait un rapprochement semblable au mien. Elle s'est dit : "Tous les Black sont capturés. Quel autre Black est-ce que je connais ?"

À ce moment, James et Remus eurent une expression horrifiée et Remus parut se rapetisser sur lui-même les yeux emplis d'une douleur sans précédent. James, autrefois si souriant et au teint bronzé par tant d'heures passées au soleil sur son balai, se perdit les yeux dans le vague et prit une couleur plus pâle que celle que j'avais eue à la fin de ma première année ici, année que j'avais passée dans presque toute sa totalité dans la bibliothèque... Son si beau visage autrefois moqueur n'eut pas un sort plus glorieux : il se tordit dans un rictus épouvanté et désespéré. Mon cœur se serra malgré moi à c spectacle si éprouvant car pour James, il y avait une seule chose dont j'étais certaine et c'était qu'il considérait Sirius comme son propre frère. Et la perte d'un frère ou d'une sœur est toujours déchirante et j'en parle d'expérience. Me mordant les lèvres presque au sang, je m'approchai doucement de James et mis simplement ma main sur son bras. Je le sentis frémir sous mon contact mais il ne se détourna pas et ne me jeta même pas un regard. Je compris, il avait besoin de silence. Je parlai donc pour lui :

- Professeur, James et moi aurions besoin de nous retirer, le pouvons-nous ?  
>- Oui, naturellement Mademoiselle Evans, vos amis vous raconteront la suite de cette entrevue à leur retour.<p>

Nous descendîmes donc les escaliers sans un bruit. Rendus dans le couloir désert, il se tourna vers moi, les yeux ternes bordés au sud par des larmes qui témoignaient de sa tristesse mal contenue. Il me dit simplement : "Merci", accompagné d'une larme sortie malgré lui.

- Allez, viens, lui dis-je avec le plus de douceur que je pouvais avoir en lui parlant car malgré les épreuves difficiles que nous traversions, il restait tout de même James Potter, l'éternel farceur et craint de la plupart des Serpentard, malgré leurs grands airs, et de tous mes prétendants, bien que pour ces derniers, cela ne me dérangeait pas trop...

Nous marchions donc tous deux en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous pénétrâmes dans la chaleureuse salle commune des Gryffondor, vide à ce moment puisque tous étaient en cours. Nous nous assîmes donc sur le plus moelleux des divans à deux places. Je lui proposai de s'avancer dans nos devoirs et je compris à l'instant l'erreur monumentale que je venais de commettre : le visage stoïque de James se mua alors en un masque de fureur. Il s'exclama alors :

- Ton amie est peut-être réduite en esclavage et toi tu proposes de s'avancer en méta ? Sirius est comme mon frère ! Tu peux imaginer ce que ça me fait ?  
>- Je te rappelle que je considère aussi Marie-Lee comme ma sœur !<br>- Eh bien moi aussi ! Elle est la sœur de Sirius et je tiens beaucoup à elle ! Tu n'es qu'une petite égoïste qui ne pense qu'à ses notes ! Espèce de, de S...  
>- James, arrête ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Arrête !<p>

Il se détourna alors de moi et monta dans son dortoir avant de s'y enfermer à double tour. Je montai moi aussi les marches quatre à quatre, le visage inondé de larmes et me projetai sur mon lit en pleurant alors que de gros sanglots me secouaient. Encore un autre que je perdais à cause de mon statut de sang, à cause de cette insulte. J'entendis alors un faible "Je suis désolé Lily". Je me retournai vers la fenêtre et vis James, perché sur son balai, à l'entrée de celle ci.

- Laisse-moi m'expliquer, Lily.  
>- Tu as intérêt à avoir d'excellentes raisons...<p>

Je me faufilai sur la rambarde de ma fenêtre et embarquai sur son balais, collée contre lui.

- Tu sais, le S, ce n'était pas Sang-de-Bourbe que j'allais dire. C'était sirène.  
>- Comment ça, sirène ?<br>- Elles sont magnifiques, mais dénuées de sentiments.  
>- Tu n'arranges pas ton cas...<br>- Parfois tu le sembles. Penser à ça alors que nos amis sont disparus !  
>- C'est ma façon de m'évader, désolée...<br>- Chacun la sienne...

Nous nous tûmes donc, et je souhaitai que ce moment dure éternellement, moi, collée contre son dos chaud et réconfortant, mes cheveux mêlés aux siens me fouettant le visage et le paysage, défilant à toute vitesse sous mes pieds...


End file.
